


Loose the Tits, Gain a ....

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Series: Knot Plot at All [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Genderbending, Girl!Alex, Knotting, M/M, PWP, more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank finally figures out how to turn Alex back, he wants one more taste first though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose the Tits, Gain a ....

Hank smacks his head off the lamp with the exclamation "Eureka!! OW!!" He whimpers but grins all the same at the discovery swimming in a petri dish below him.

Alex jerks up from where he's sleeping with his head laying on a desk nearby. "Huh? Wot?" he asks in a sleep husked voice. He gets up slowly and half stumbles over to his lover and leans against him. "Whatcha find bigfoot?"

The scientist mumbles under his breath at the name, momentarily forgetting his happiness. One look at the solution though and the happiness returns in a full force grin. "I found a way to turn you back." 

"Awesome, knew you could do it," the blonde squeals before throwing his arms around the older man. The blonde kisses the side of a blue furred cheek. "Love you babe," Alex whispers, as he continues to press against the other's back.

Hank groans as the large breasts brush against him. "L-love you too," the blue mutant stutters. 

Alex blinks himself further awake and his eyes slit slightly at the stutter. He presses himself further against the other man, and shakes his head as he gets a groan in response. He pulls away putting his hands on his hips, "Oh don't you fucking dare get any ideas about not turning me back."

Hank groans softly. "But, I like you like this,” his hands come up gesturing as if that will help convey his message. “I love you no matter what, but you being a girl isn't all that bad is it?" He grumbles pulling the blonde back to him once more.

"No but I'd really like to have my dick back, I think you miss it too," the younger man raises his eyebrow and gives the other man a look.

"Not as much as I'd miss these," the scientist murmurs tracing a hand between them to flick at Alex's nipple.

Alex groans into the touch, his eyes falling shut slightly before they snap open. He pulls back with a glare at the other man. "Dude come on, that’s not fair."

"Completely fair," Hank murmurs, nipping at Alex's neck while continuing to tease his breasts. 

"Noooooo," Alex whines squirming against the other man's touch. The blonde’s lips forming into a perfect pout.

The blue mutant moves forward capturing the pouting lips in a kiss and hiking Alex up to press him into the closest wall, still mindful of the discovery on the desk.

Alex moans into the other man's mouth. His hips stuttering against the other's stomach as he slides his tongue into the other man's mouth. He pulls away after a few minutes gulping in deep breaths. "Okay one more time, then you're changing me the fuck back."

"Just once more," Hank quips brushing a finger against the small swollen clit. "Surely, you'd give me at least two," he growls biting the blonde's earlobe. 

The younger whines as the man's hand slides up under his skirt circling the forbidden nub. His head slamming back against the wall as he grinds against the scientists hand. "Yeeeeeees," he hisses out in agreement.

"Yes what?" Hank murmurs mouthing over Alex's t-shirt clad breasts. "Yes you'll let me have you like this more than once?" He breathes before sucking the cotton clad nipple into his mouth.

"More," Alex whimpers and thrusts. His chest pressing further into the other's mouth and his wet hole into the teasing hand. Soft whines and yelps escaping his lips as his lover continues to tease him.

Hank pulls away, blowing on the wet cotton, “not until you answer the question." The scientist teases running his thumb over Alex's clit.

"Yes, you can fuck me more than once ya giant dick," Alex growls, his mouth almost in a snarl even as he tries to rub himself harder against that finger.

"You like it," Hank whispers nipping at the blonde’s ear again. "Now are you going to ride my giant dick or just sit there letting me tease you?" he questions plunging a finger into Alex's tight heat.

The younger bares his teeth at the blue mutant, "you better get yourself in me or forget ever being in this cunt ever again.”

"I'd love to Alex, but I'd have to drop you so, if you don't mind," Hank quips back thrusting his cloth clad dick against the blonde's bare center.

Alex glares, his hands start to quickly relieve the larger man of his pants. His legs wrapping further up the man's waist as he slides the pants and boxers off with a quick jerk.

The scientist groans, sinking into the tight little heat. "Damn Alex." He grunts giving an experimental thrust, eyes rolling back as the blonde clenches around him. "How did I leave you alone for so long?" He whines tearing through the t-shirt with a sharp claw and exposing his lover's breasts to the cool air of the lab.

The blonde arches up into the blue paw as it takes a hold of his heaving flesh, squeezing the breast in his hand. The squeeze pulls a sharp yelp out of the younger, his body squirming as he molds perfectly around the quivering cock in his heat.

Hank cover's Alex's mouth with his own so no one will come investigate. He gives a particularly hard thrust aiming for Alex's sweet spot. The furry mutant pulls at the mound of flesh in his hand practically drooling as he draws the sweet nectar from it. He growls in response to his lover's moans, thumbing clit and nipple at the same time to drive the blonde crazy.

The younger's head falls back once again, he gasps as his mouth is freed from the other man's. His channel quivers around the cock thrusting within him as he pushes himself down into the piercing flesh.

Hank continues to pound into Alex's slick heat, peppering his lover's neck with kisses. "God you're so good like this, so fucking tight." Hank groans enjoying watching Alex's breasts bounce with every thrust. "Do something," Hank growls fingering the blonde's nipples again.

"What would you like me to do?" the blonde asks with a raised eyebrow. His fingers digging into the fur at the nape of the mutant’s neck pulling it sharply between them. His finger nails scratching against the sensitive skin beneath.

Hank whines against his lover’s chest. "That's a start...try talking to me; tell me how the piercing feels." He keens angling his hips to get ever deeper into the tight chasm.

"You hitting that sp-ooot," he whines his hips rotating, "ya know the one it always hits, sooo perfectly." His hands claw against the back of the other man's neck.

"More, Alex, please," Hank whines, his fingers furiously rubbing the blonde's clit and burying his face between Alex's breasts.

"What do you want to hear, about how I love being split open on your huge cock? How it feels wonderful sliding into my tight little pussy?" Alex whispers into the blue mutant’s ear, biting at the other's earlobe

Hank places a kiss to his lover’s chest, panting as he tries to work his lover over the edge. "Fuck yes baby." The scientist howls, canting his hips ever faster. The beast can feel his knot starting to swell inside his lover. "Fucking love you." he murmurs.

The sound that came out of Alex's mouth could only be described as a yowl. His hands rip down the back of the other man as his body spasms around the hard knot, completion finally hitting the blonde.

The scientist continues to thrust into his lover, his knot swelling ever bigger, making the channel even tighter. The scratches down his back practically rip Hank's orgasm from him with a scream while Alex's own spasms milk him for everything he has. As gently as he can the blue mutant lowers them to the ground, still trembling with aftershocks.

Alex leans his sweaty face against the scientist's strong shoulder, his face nuzzling into the fur. He hums happily as he fills himself being filled by the other man, a soft sense of calm flowing through him in the wake of his orgasm. "That was nice," he whispers, his eyes fluttering closed and then open again.

Hank traces lines over Alex's back nuzzling into the blonde hair, just as his lover is nuzzling into his fur. "That was amazing." Hank corrects. "It's always amazing with you." he adds grabbing his discarded lab coat and draping it over them, fending off the chill until they can get their bearings back. "This was probably a bad idea." the blue mutant utters after awhile as he tries to pull out.

The younger whimpers at the pull his body still snug around the other man. "Don't do that, I'm even tighter in this form it’s going to take awhile," he grumbles, fingers swirling into the other's fur.

"Sorry," Hank apologizes with a kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "So what do we do, I really don't want anyone busting into the lab and seeing us like this. I want you all to myself." he utters.

"Didn't Charles build you like a bedroom when he made the lab because of your terrible sleeping habits?" Alex mumbles against the other man's neck, blond hair falling over his eyes.

"He did, but it's just a single bed, not very big." Hank murmurs brushing blonde strands of hair out of his lover’s eyes and places a kiss to his forehead. "Alright, grip your legs tight around me." he whispers and then hoists them, awkwardly shuffling to the adjacent bedroom.

Alex does as he's told, thighs gripping the other man tightly. He only winces slightly as Hank jolts upwards, his arms tightening further around the other man also in response.

"Sleep," Hank purrs pulling the covers over them. "And the minute I can pull out, I'll change you back okay."

“But I promised you another go," Alex whispers nuzzling against the man's neck. He bites gently at the flush hidden underneath soft fur.

Hank's breathe hitches a bit with the bite. "It's alright love, besides I've think you've been a women for far to long." He whispers tracing a hand over Alex's breasts. "As much as I'm going to miss these, it makes me happy to know that you're happy."

Alex presses the soft flesh into the other man's chest and hums, "how would you like to just play with these for awhile then?"

Hank lights up like a kid in a candy store. "Really Alex? Really?" He asks paws hovering over the fleshy mounds.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it," Alex says with a grin. He licks his lips seductively and pushes his breasts into the grabby hands of his lover.

Hank grins burying his face into the flesh, sucking at the pert nipples, teasing his lover, as much as he can. "God I love you." The furry mutant murmurs tracing a claw over Alex's left breast.

The blonde whines and presses the heaving breasts into the touch. His body responding to the stimulation, his tight channel fluttering around the thick cock still locked within him.

Hank groans into his lover's skin. "Alex, that's really not helping things." He murmurs as his hips give an involuntary buck.

"I can't help it, ya twit," Alex whimpers with a pout. His body flutters more as he feels the other man's piercings pressing harder against his walls.

The blue mutant’s hips stutter again, pushing his cock deeper. "Oh fuck Alex." He whimpers, still sensitive. He halts his ministrations simply laying there with his lover curled in his fluffy arms.

Alex squirms slightly in Hank's arms before settling down. "Ya sure you don't want to do it again or a couple more times, I don’t want you regretting it later on."

"Only if you're sure." he mumbles massaging the pale neck with his lips.

"Don't want you regretting it," Alex murmurs, his eyes drifting closed. "Couldn't stand anything happening because I wouldn't give it up a few more times."

The blue mutant moves to capture the blonde's lips, "don't worry about it. I won't regret it, besides; I miss your old body."

Alex opens his blue eyes and bites at his plump bottom lip, "are you sure? You're just always talking about how much you're going to miss this body and I don't want to lose you just because I want my dick back."

Hank draws away for a moment. "You really think that just because you have your old body back that I wouldn't want you? Alex, have these past two years meant nothing to you? For god's sake I let you pierce my dick, and you think that would all change just because you don't have breasts anymore?" he growls.

The blonde looks down at the other's chest, letting his long hair fall in front of his eyes. His fingers begin to swirl the blue fur between them as he starts to talk, "I've never been very confident with myself, always had low self-confidence as you know. It’s always been a fear of mine that you'll leave me for someone better, someone smarter. We keep getting new students in, each one coming in being more awesome then the previous. Maybe you'll fall for one of them and leave me behind, I couldn't take it." His hands move up to the beast's shoulders clenching tightly at the fur there as the words slip out of his mouth.

Hank pulls Alex into his arms, "I wouldn't leave you, ever. I couldn't, and I can't believe you'd think I would, after everything." His hips give an involuntary stutter, pressing himself further inside his lover. "I love you Alex, more than anyone or anything, and you've stood by me through some of my worst moments. Besides no one could ever love me like you do." He whispers.

Alex looks up blue eyes water and he gives a little sniffle, "I love you so much my big blue teddy bear," he whispers. He presses his face against the other man's chest, rubbing his tears dry as he huffs slightly. The blonde's hands sliding down the other's shoulders to press between his arms, hugging him close.

Hank smiles against the mop of blonde hair. "I love you too," he whispers petting Alex's back. Finally he slips out from between his lover's thighs and gives him a soft smile. "I love you not matter what, now are you ready to be you again?"

"Yes, I'd love to be me again," Alex mumbles. Blue eyes looking up into his giant of a boyfriends face and gives a soft smile, "gonna take some time to get use to it again."

The elder chuckles as he grabs the syringe off the lab table. "Yeah, but worth it in the end. Besides Raven's due soon, and you don't want to have to help her with that now do you?" he says grabbing the first aid kit from the on suite bathroom.

Blue eyes widen at the comment. "Hell No! These things are sensitive as it fucking is." He looks at the needle with squinted eyes before turning his face away and holding out his arm. "I'm not watchin," he murmurs.

Hank sets the supplies on the bed turning Alex's face to him. "One last feel?" He jokes sliding a hand over his lover's breasts, before turning and grabbing the needle and alcohol wipe. "Keep your eyes closed," he whispers wiping the spot on Alex's arm and then as gently as he can he inserts the serum.

The younger man squeaks slight as his lover squeezes his breasts and he slams his eyes shut at the scientists command. He whines as the needle slides in and his body stiffens at the feeling of the serum sliding into his veins. He breathes in deeply as the serum does its work sending what feels like fire through his veins. The blonde's eyes fly open as the fire burns hotter and he falls back onto the bed, his body shaking with spasms and he drifts into unconsciousness.

"Alex! Alex!!!" Hank yells doing everything he can to wake his lover up. The scientist does what he can, monitoring Alex's vitals etc, and waiting, unable to do more than hold his lover hand through the transformation. 

Alex blinks his eyes up at his sleeping lover as he wakes a few hours later. He brings his hand up to rub over the other man's face, and grins when he sees that his hand has changed. He pulls away and looks down at himself using his hands to pat against his now flat chest. He smiles even wider when he sees his dick nestled between his legs.

Hank wakes up at the slight touch to his skin. "Alex?" He mumbles sleepily then remembers what happened, and shoots up in bed. "Alex! Thank God, I thought, I was so worried." He murmurs pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm good, promise, the blonde responds, wrapping his arms around the larger man. He kisses the side of the scientists neck, "I'm me again all thanks to you big boy."

The scientist laughs into his lover's short once more hair. "Everything is in its place then?" He jokes sneaking a hand beneath the sheets to feel for himself.

The younger man giggles when his lover finds his dick slightly aroused already and gives it a squeeze. "Yes all parts there and accounted for."

Hank grins again and captures the other’s lips once more. "Good, you should rest though." He murmurs cupping Alex's face between his paws.

Alex beams leaning in for a kiss, "okay love, sleep it is." He wraps himself tightly around the older mutant, pressing his chest against the other man’s.


End file.
